Dragon Sub-Types
Dragon Sub-Types are the various subspecies of dragons that can be commonly found in mythology and culture from all over the world. Each sub-type includes a different kind of Dragons, classified by their peculiar physical characteristics. Here is a list of all the Dragons that can be found on Dragon Cave sorted by mythological and cultural sub-types. These sub-types are open to different versions and will often be changed to suit the artists' needs and wants. Many of them were obtained from the Dragonology Book by Ernest Drake so please ask before claiming information here is incorrect to you. Amphipteres The Amphiptere has the body of a serpent, from head to tail. It also has a pair of wings behind its neck, where forelimbs might be found on a quadruped, but the amphiptere possess no other limbs of any sort. They may have feathered wings, resembling a bird's, or typical bat-like wings. Aquatic Dragons The Aquatic Dragon lives either in the sea, lakes or rivers. They appear in many different forms but commonly have webbed/paddle-shaped hands and/or feet (or fins instead of its limbs), a tail fin used for steering. Some aquatic dragons are even capable of surviving out of water for a limited time span. DC - Drakes DC - Drakes are a type of dragon unique to Dragon Cave. They tend to be smaller than most dragons, about the size of a dog. Unlike other dragons, they are not sapient or as smart. They have antlers, tend to be very calm unless bred to be otherwise and do not talk. They are shown to be more tame and easily trained. Dovealove, the creator of the first Draks, took the 'e' off to avoid confusion with the term as used elsewhere, although the description on the site has not been changed. Draks can only breed with other draks. Drakes Drakes, not to be confused with "DC - Drakes", are wingless, quadrupedal dragons. Eastern Dragons These dragons have long serpentine bodies and four legs, and though they lack wings most depictions claim they can fly. Unlike Western dragons, Eastern Dragons are portrayed as benevolent to mankind. They originate from Asian culture and usually symbolize balance. Lindwurms (also known as Lindworms/Lindwyrms) Lindwurms have a serpentine body with one pair of legs, or forelimbs and may be winged or wingless. Most Lindwurms are unable to fly even when they have wings. Pygmies Pygmies are a specific type of breed known for their small build which resembles the size of a cat. There exist many different kinds of Pygmies. Most of these dragons will have "Pygmy" in their name somewhere. Pygmies are only able to breed with other Pygmies and Pumpkin Dragons. Pygmy eggs are one of the few eggs that can resist the bite of Vampire Dragons. Sea Serpents Sea Serpents have serpentine bodies with fins instead of wings or legs, and live in water. Two-headed Dragons Two-headed dragons can only breed with other Two-Headed dragons (or lindwurms in the case of the Two-headed Lindwurm). Western Dragons This is basically the classical dragon. They have four legs and wings, and are typically quadrupedal. Most species in the cave are European style dragons. Wyrms These are more like large snakes with very thick bodies, which (usually) have no limbs at all. They are sometimes shown with snake-like heads, sometimes more draconic. Examples: There are no Wyrms on Dragon Cave yet. Wyverns These look mostly like western dragons, with one key difference: they have no front legs/arms. Usually more bird like in appearance, they have only back legs and wings. Non-Dragons Leetles Egg only, automatically frozen. Different sprites appear at different times of the year and events. Chicken Dinos Category:Pygmy Category:Browse Category:Wyvern Category:Dragon Types Category:Drakes Category:Amphiptere Category:Aquatic Dragons Category:Eastern Dragons Category:Lindwurms Category:Sea Serpents Category:Western Dragons Category:Wyrms Category:DC Drakes Category:Two-Heads